The present invention relates to a control device for controlling an electric motor driving apparatus that includes a system voltage generation unit for generating a direct-current system voltage, and a direct current-alternating current conversion unit for converting the system voltage into an alternating current voltage having a plurality of mutually deviating phases and supplying the alternating current voltage to an alternating current electric motor.